


Forced villainy

by pasta_bowl



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: Angst, Angsty Bakugou, Crazy Deku, Fluff, M/M, Redemption, Sad Bakugou, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicide, Swearing, Torture, Villan Deku, Violence, bnha au, is this too many tags?, kiribaku, mentally unstable, this is angsts shit, tododeku - Freeform, todoroki helps deku, villian au, wait what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasta_bowl/pseuds/pasta_bowl
Summary: It’s been nearly a year since Deku jumped off that roof, but he didn’t die. No, instead he was tortured to the brink of insanity to become the world worse villian, but a certain person named Shoto Todoroki might be able to bring him back to sanity.Meanwhile Bakugou feels the guilt of what he has done to Deku, and tries to be a better person. However his increasing depression and anxiety about who he was and his fruitless search for Deku who has been missing for nearly a year make it impossibly difficult. Can kirishima help him grow and get over his own past?Read to find the truth
Relationships: kiribaku - Relationship, tododeku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1: chamber 

  
  
  


Deku laid on the ground face up towards the ceiling of his empty room. It wasn’t as much of a room as it was a cell. There was no bed, no bathroom, not even a light. 

The only things that decorated the empty room was a lonely toilet and a small hidden journal Deku kept his sanity in. Thank god he had that journal, because without it to sort his thoughts he would have gone completely insane and death would have been certain. 

Deku smiled at the thought. He wanted to die, but had too powerful self preservation instincts to actually kill himself. Death was a friend he would always run away from because his body told him to. 

He sat up and started thinking about himself. It’s been nearly a year since he jumped off that roof, but he still can’t even remember his real name. Just the dirty nickname Deku that made him feel awful at the sound of it. It disgusted him when he first started calling himself deku, but he needed an identity in this dump. 

In fact, Deku couldn’t remember much about his life. Only bad things, like a kid he called Kacchan that bullied him to suicid, or when the doctors told him he was completely quirkless… 

‘Must be the brain damage’ he thought. 

He started to laugh in his dark cell. It wasn’t something too easy to control, so when he didn’t need to he just let it slip off his tongue. It’s probably just an easy form to get rid of the built up stress and anxiety this place created. 

When his body calmed down and his laughing stopped, he got up and waddled over to a corner of the room. As Deku sat down and shimmied himself into the comfort of his corner, his body curled inward to a fetal position.

It was… nostalgic. 

He used to spend all his time in that corner sulking and trying to numb the pain… or just being afraid. He used to hate being pulled out of his cell. He was forced to do things he didn’t want to, experimented on, tortured, every bad thing imaginable. 

It’s a lot less painful now, but it still hurts. However, he knows that he is going to be fed every time they bring him out, and that’s what matters. 

He learned that just being obedient was easier. If he resisted or didn’t do what they said to do, he would get punished. It was hard to do what they told him to do at first, and they tortured him into doing it, but in time he learned that if he enjoyed it, than they wouldn’t need to torture him, and he would be safe. 

Deku learned how to survive and be an obedient little child, like a dog learns to like killing intruders in order for their human masters to be pleased enough to let them eat and have shelter. 

Deku got up and went to the center of the room. He sat up straight as he heard the footsteps outside going to each and every cell to clean out the dead bodies of those who didn’t make it. 

Sometimes he would hear a cell open that was specific and he would know just what cell it was. He gave his fellow prisoners fake names just so he can play this game with himself when he was bored. 

Good bye Koyya, sorry to see you go Kiki, too bad so sad Nyato.

The voice in his head had a playful tone going through each and every single cell as the dead prisoners were… evacuated. Deku himself began to sway side by side like it was a song he was dancing to in his head. A song of dead people. 

He was a good boy, he was obedient, smart, tenacious, and just sane enough to live. In fact he knew that his door would be opened next after they were done with the dead people.

Deku had done so well that he was going to be released into the real world to wreak havoc and be a proper villain.

He never thought he’d become a villain, but his master was calling. He was being told he would be working with the rest of the villains and he was excited to be finally freed. 

He was like a dog, seeing that his master had grabbed the leash and knew he was going to take him for a walk. The torture would stop, and he’d be put to work, and maybe if he can he could escape and try to find someone that would help him.

Any minute now that door would open and he would be let out. 

Any minute now.

Any minute. 

  
  
  


Any minute. 

  
  
  
  


Any minute.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Any minute.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Any minute.

Any minute.

Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.Any minute.

  
  
  


A

N

Y

M

I

N

U

T

E

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2: first day

  
  
  


This should be the best day of his life. Bakugou Katsuki should be overwhelmed with joy and happiness. He should be excited, ready to start his new life as a hero.

He should be jumping up and down, ready to go and be part of the large prestigious school in front of him. He should be feeling cocky about getting the highest scores on the entrance exams and knowing he was the best. 

He should feel happy, but looking up towards the large building with a giant sign reading “UA”,...

… well, he only felt… heavy. 

He started walking up towards the school on its stone and cement walkway. The trees that lined the walkway were blooming with flowers, but they were at the end of their lives, wilting away into nothingness. 

As he entered the building he searched for the hallway that matched his map.

“1A, 1A, 1A” he murmured under his breath, trying to find his room.

He was not too surprised to see that the door was about three times as tall as he was, but he did wonder for a second if that meant it was going to be heavier. It wasn’t. 

He opened the door with ease and was faced with some slightly familiar faces. Bakugou recognized them from the entrance exam. He made his way back to his seat and sat down.

It wasn’t long before Bakugou realized that he wasn’t comfortable just sitting like a normal person. He kicked his feet up onto the desk and leaned his chair back some. It was a balancing act he did when he was bored in class with nothing to do. It kept him occupied long enough so he didn’t have to think about the harder things. 

“Excuse me! This is a prestigious school!” A loud voice was shouting at him. He turned around to see a blue haired kid that wore glasses. “I’m going to have to ask you to remove your feet from the desk IMMEDIATELY!” 

Bakugou stared at the blue haired kid for a moment.

Then he looked away and simply ignored him. As he stared out the window he could see a small landscape that was being drenched in rain. Must have started raining. 

He tried to listen to his own thoughts, though he could hear that blue haired boy still yelling at him. He just wanted a moment in peace. 

Looking out the window he could kinda hear the general sound of rain through the thick glass. It was relaxing to listen to. 

_ Pitter patter pitter patter _

_ Drip drip dribble drip _

_ Splish splash _

_ Pitter patter pitter patter _

He could listen to its song for days. 

But that blue haired boy… 

He was like a crying baby during a movie.

He talked and talked and talked. Bakugou couldn’t hear his words much, but his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

A ringing began to spin in Bakugou's ear, and the rain got louder and louder. The blue haired boy’s voice was continuing to become more and more muffled, but it was the center of attention and the loudest thing there.

Bakugou started thinking about that moment.

It flashed in and out of his mind, when he told Izuku to kill himself.

He could feel his heart beating in his chest and his breath was becoming more exasperated. He felt his eyes start to narrow as that blue haired boy continued to try to reason with him.

He thought about how when he went to the hospital to apologize to Deku, and the nurse said he had gone missing.

He thought about how Inko yelled at him and screamed that it was all his fault. 

His fault.

  
  
  


His fault.

  
  
  


H

I

S

F

A

U

L

T

.

  
  


“Just shut the hell up you four eyed loser” 

… 

The words escaped Bakugou’s mouth in a tone harsher than he ever could have imagined to make. 

The blue haired boy stopped talking, but he also took a few steps back with fear in his eyes.

The blue haired kid knew he just pissed off Bakugou to a point where it would just be better to leave him alone.

Bakugou lowered his head in shame. He had done it again. It was an old habit of his to call someone dumb but hurtful nicknames, but it was one he wanted to shake. 

Especially after what he had done. 

But this was the first time something like this, with the suddenly loud noises and intense emotions, ever happened to him. It wouldn’t be the last though. 

All he knew is that he just scared that poor blue haired boy, and it was highly unlikely that he could work easily with him after that just happened. 

Bakugou removed his feet from the desk and brought out a notebook and pen. He didn’t look up, afraid to see the scared eyes of that blue haired kid. 

Bakugou didn’t open his notebook till he felt the prying eyes of the other students get off his back. Once they did tear their gaze away however, he started searching for something to pop out to him in his notes. 

Just maybe if he kept looking over it then some kind of clue would come to him. But Bakugou didn’t know what he was looking for exactly. 

It wasn’t long before the bell rang and his new teacher for the year came in… with some sort of yellow sleeping bag? 


End file.
